


День судный

by AugustMay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay
Summary: Вариация на тему того, до какого безумия могла дойти Мэри Лу, живи она со своей сектой в глуши.





	День судный

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике описывается деструктивная тоталитарная секта.

Черным пятном лег позор на семью Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, главы общества ведьмоборцев «Второй Салем». Продолжить дело славных предков, что веками истребляли колдунов, собрать верных людей, когда власти выгнали из города; уехать с ними в этот медвежий угол, жить праведно и благочестиво — и все ради чего? Чтобы узнать, что пригрела на груди богомерзкого колдуна — или колдунью? Что один из ее приемных детей — проклятая Богом тварь?? Своих Господь ей не дал, и она приютила трех сироток, не жалела сил и розги, словом Божиим, суровым постом и смирением плоти растила из них достойных людей... А тут будто бес подстелил праведной женщине под ноги свой грязный хвост — все рухнуло в одночасье. И есть лишь один способ смыть позор с доброго имени Бэрбоунов и удержать власть над общиной. И она сделает это. Ради общего дела и ради старшей дочери, единственно преданной, истинной наследницы — пусть не по крови, но по духу.

— Вас подвергнут суду Высшей Воли. Обоих. Немедленно. — Лицо Мэри Лу напоминает каменную маску, когда она обращается к тем, кто еще недавно называл ее матерью, ее милостью разделял с ней кров и пищу. Лицо Мэри Лу бесстрастно — нельзя позволить себе ни сострадания, ни ярости. Колдуны недостойны столь сильных чувств. Это плесень, которую надо истреблять.

Девятнадцатилетний Криденс крепче сжимает пальцы Модести — как они дрожат! Сестренка еле сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. Ему и самому не по себе. Криденс слышал от приемной матери об этом суде, но очень смутно представлял себе, кто и как его вершит. Он знает, за что они будут наказаны. За те злополучные цветы, что сами собой расцвели в волосах Модести этим утром. Мелкие, бледно-розовые цветочки «вида неизвестного и богопротивного», как выразились знающие люди. Криденс и не понял толком, откуда они взялись — а старшая сестрица уже успела донести Мэри Лу. Он не растерялся тогда, сразу взял вину на себя: мол, моих рук дело, меня и наказывайте. Но Модести — глупая девочка! — вдруг вылезла вперед, решительно глянула прямо в глаза Мэри Лу и заявила — нет, ни при чем здесь брат. Виновата она и только она.

Их заперли поодиночке, но и тогда Криденс еще ничего не подозревал. Думал — выпорют, может, даже прилюдно — но не до смерти же! Он привык к боли и переживал только за сестру: ее еще никогда так сильно не наказывали, просто не за что было — Модести так тиха и послушна.

А теперь их уже ведут к старому загону для скота, что порос блеклой травой. Модести вцепилась в руку брата и глядит только себе под ноги. Весь мир для нее сжался до размеров ладони Криденса, что своим горячечным теплом согревает ее ладошку, стылую, как у покойницы. В голове роятся мысли, и главная из них: за что их будут судить? Разве они с братом — преступники? В ее длинных волосах застряли увядшие лепестки тех жалких утренних цветов — дурацкие обрывки, похожие на крылья мертвых бабочек. Модести страшно. Она чувствует себя крошечной и беспомощной, хотя месяц назад ей сравнялось тринадцать. «Дьявольское число», как заметила тогда Мэри Лу, неодобрительно качая головой. Неужели правда: то, что произошло сегодня — злая шутка Дьявола? Модести боится — за себя, но еще больше за брата: он — ее единственный заступник. Что станет с ней, если с ним что-то случится? Неизвестно ведь, что за суд такой, что он присудит...

У загона непривычно людно — собралась почти вся община. Нет только совсем малых детей да хромой и почти потерявшей расудок старухи Марты, что уже год не встает с постели. У высокой, в человеческий рост, изгороди выстроились трое — самые сильные, здоровые, ловкие мужчины, лучшие охотники общины. Билл Харпер белку в глаз бьет, Фрэнк Митчелл подстрелит на лету любую птицу, да и Сэм Рэйли им обоим не уступит. Вот только патроны в этом Богом забытом месте на вес золота, а потому все трое прекрасно владеют луком и не тратят попусту стрелы...

Модести холодеет, когда видит эти самые стрелы в руках соседей. Она догадалась, зачем сюда привели ее и Криденса. Брат лишь крепче сжимает ее ладонь: он тоже понял...

По знаку приемной матери дюжий мужик грубо вталкивает их в загон и, заперев загородку, присоединяется к толпе. Фрэнк изумленно смотрит на Мэри Лу — она стоит впереди всех, с лицом мрачным и торжественным. «Да как же это... Модести еще совсем малышка, вы чего...» — произносит он неуверенно, ведь с главой общины нельзя спорить. Мэри Лу отвечает ему негромко, но так, чтобы услышали все, даже те невежи, что глухо ропщут в задних рядах. В ее голосе звенит металл:

— Дьявол-искуситель может явиться к нам в любом обличье, Фрэнк Митчелл. Неужели ты думаешь, что обычная девочка смогла бы заставить свои волосы зацвести, будто вишневое дерево? Братья и сестры! Неужели вы забыли, из-за чьих происков мы были вынуждены поселилиться в этой глуши? Из-за кого болеют наши дети, дохнет скотина и не родит земля? Зло поселилось среди нас. Не уничтожим его сегодня — завтра уже не наступит. Кто из них отродье Дьявола — рассудит Господь. Господь направит твою руку, Фрэнк Митчелл, и не позволит твоим стрелам поразить невинного.

Закончив речь, Мэри Лу в последний раз смотрит на своих детей — на тех, кто был ее детьми — и провозглашает:

— Криденс и Модести Бэрбоун! Властью, данной мне Богом и общиной праведных ведьмоборцев «Второй Салем», я приговариваю вас обоих к суду Высшей Воли. Двенадцать стрел на двоих — и тот из вас, кто останется в живых и не будет ранен смертельно, будет признан невиновным и прощен, и после строгого покаяния вернется к обычной жизни. Господь велик и не оставит своей милостью невинную заблудшую душу. А того, кто на самом деле совершил эту мерзость, не минует справедливая кара.

Костлявый палец Мэри Лу поднимается кверху, будто грозя полинялому небу над их головами.

— И да рассудит вас Господь.

Потрясенная Модести еще не успевает осознать то, что услышала, а Сэм уже поднимает лук, целясь ей прямо в сердце. Звенит тетива, острый наконечник стрелы... царапает ей бок — это Криденс резко рванул Модести в сторону. Она чудом удерживается на ногах. Задыхаясь от ужаса, вскидывает глаза на брата — его глаза, кажется, состоят из одних лишь черных зрачков. Сам он увернуться не успел — вторая стрела поразила его в плечо, и кровавые пятна расцветают на рукаве. Губы Криденса беззвучно приказывают: «Беги!» Здоровой рукой он изо всех сил толкает ее в спину.

И Модести бежит, так быстро, как никогда в жизни не бегала. Неосознанно петляет, как заяц, ничего не видя перед собой, а в голове бьется отчаянное: «Господи, спаси меня! Спаси Криденса! Мы же не плохие! Спаси нас, пожалуйста!..»

Мгновения растягиваются до бесконечности. Стрелы свистят, рассекая воздух, легкие Модести пылают, как в огне. Только бы не упасть...

Каблуки стоптанных ботинок предательски скользят по сырой траве, и она кувырком летит на землю. Стрелы свистят. Стрелы поют. Это поет ее смерть... Она сжимается в грязи. Подняться уже нет сил, а губы все шепчут бесполезные слова молитвы.

Тяжесть чужого тела придавливает ее к земле. Криденс стоит над ней на четвереньках, опираясь на левую руку. Простреленная уже в двух местах правая болтается, как плеть. Модести с ужасом замечает еще одну стрелу, неглубоко вошедшую в его бок, чуть ниже ребер. Щеку пересекает длинная кровавая царапина. Глаза Криденса мутны от боли, он тяжело дышит.

— О боже, нет...

Губы плохо слушаются ее, а он, не давая договорить, хрипло шепчет:

— Две... осталось... Ты только... не шевелись... прошу тебя, не ше...

Свист и жуткий чавкающий звук обрывают его на полуслове. Криденс тяжело сползает на сестру. Забыв о страхе, забыв об его последней просьбе, Модести неуклюже выбирается из-под его обмякшего тела. Прижимает руку ко рту, чтобы не завыть во весь голос. Стрела вошла брату под правую лопатку. Пробила насквозь. Невыносимо яркое алое пятно расползается по груди.

Криденс кашляет. Его стекленеющие глаза — озера сплошной боли — смотрят сквозь нее. В груди что-то страшно булькает и переливается.

Модести всхлипывает и тихонько гладит его по щеке:

— Криденс, ну зачем ты...

Он пытается улыбнуться и привычно подбодрить ее — непроизнесенные слова с темно-алым потоком выплескиваются из его рта на ее дрожащие пальцы. И застывают навечно.

И Модести кричит. Кричит громко, как никогда раньше не кричала. Кричит до хрипоты, срывая голос, но и тогда продолжает кричать. Кричит, запрокинув голову к небу — и не видит, как стреляющий последним Фрэнк Митчелл, бьющий без промаха Фрэнк Митчелл, чуть отводит руку в сторону...

Потерявшую голос, впавшую в беспамятство, ее милостиво возвратят в лоно общины. Отнесут домой и оставят в одиночестве. Бесконечно долгие часы проведет она, неподвижно лежа на постели, словно покойница, уставившись в потолок немигающим взглядом.

«Девчонка сошла с ума, не иначе, — скорбно объявит соседям Мэри Лу на седьмой день. — Видно, брат-колдун ее сглазил».

А тем же вечером Модести тихо постучится в спальню матушки. Улыбнется куда-то в пустоту. И уже не бледные цветочки — жгуче-яркие лепестки пламени расцветут на ее ладонях, расползаясь по стенам, поднимаясь к потолку. Мэри Лу не успеет вскрикнуть, когда сплошной вихрь огня и густого черного дыма превратит ее в обугленную головешку, отшвырнет в сторону и, пробив стену, унесется ввысь. Прямо в небо. В небо, которое зачем-то спасло Модести.

А лучше бы не спасало.

***

Двадцатилетняя Частити Бэрбоун, глава ведьмоборческой общины «Новый Салем», окинула взглядом верных ей людей.

На этот раз в покосившейся церквушке собрались все без исключения, принесли грудных младенцев, привели дряхлую и окончательно спятившую Марту. Коленопреклоненные мужчины, женщины, дети искренне молились за упокой души Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, принявшей мученическую смерть от порождения дьявольских сил.

Губы Частити машинально произносят заученные слова, а сердце ликует. Нехитрое колдовство — лишь для того, чтобы напакостить простаку-мальчишке и блаженной девчонке, — обернулось невероятной удачей: одним махом избавиться и от ненавистных брата с сестрой, и от осточертевшей святоши-матушки!

Частити поднимет лицо к небу — пусть только оно видит торжествующую улыбку достойнейшей наследницы рода Бэрбоун. В голосе ее звенит металл:

— Братья и сестры! Дьявол-искуситель может явиться к нам в любом обличье. Страшитесь, ибо зло поселилось среди нас.

Никогда еще эти слова не звучали так убедительно и не были так близки к истине...


End file.
